


Come What May...

by tirakellci_aka_triceybabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe/pseuds/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  I don't own Supernatural.  </p><p>I played fast and loose with our boys. It’s not really meant to follow a particular story line, so you will find that practically this whole thing is OOC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come What May...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> I played fast and loose with our boys. It’s not really meant to follow a particular story line, so you will find that practically this whole thing is OOC.

Dean thrust deeply into the pliant form of his latest conquest beneath him.

The nameless woman was tight, wet, and aching just for him. She tightened her smooth legs around him, bringing him even deeper into her hot core. Eyes closed, mouth open in a soundless gasp, she arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders leaving crescant moon shapes embedded into his skin. “Yes…” she hissed. “Harder, please harder!”

Dean shuddered violently. He could feel his control slipping as she begged him for harder, faster, deeper. He shook with the effort to keep from doing the sweet demands. “In due time,” he murmured, somehow managing to smirk teasingly.

She growled deeply, not liking the teasing. Her eyes glowed and her irises turned completely black as he watched.

“Shit! You have got to be kidding me!” the hunter said hurriedly trying to jump back. But it was already too late. Two seconds later he was on his back, wrists tied to the headboard, legs held down by an invisible force, and spread eagle before the demon suddenly standing over him.

She laughed, clearly delighted by having gotten one over on the great Dean Winchester.

Dean began chanting an exorcism from memory.

She stood by the bed, smiling almost indulgently while she waited for him to finish. As if there wasn't a care in the world.

The hunter’s eyes widened as he began to realize that his words were having no affect on the demon.

A giggle escaped her at the stunned look on his face. “That only works if I possess someone. Lucky for me, I decided to come as myself. No way was I going to miss bedding the hot Dean Winchester.”

“But how?” he gasped out, panicking and tugging on his restraints. “How is that possible? Demons don’t have human forms!”

“Yes, you are correct about that. The lower ranking demons don’t have forms. It takes several millennia for them to even begin growing a form. But I, the one standing before you, don’t have that problem.” She bowed mockingly. “As a member of the royal family, I wasn’t born a human. So I didn’t have to die to become what I am. It’s my birthright. However, I was recently a human. I wanted to know what it was about and was born into a very special family. I’ll give you a hint… This isn’t my regular form,” she singsong teasingly.

Dean shook his head, denying the evidence before him. “Please… no…” he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. As if that alone would be enough.

“Look at me,” the demon commanded.

“Please!” Dean begged, voice shaking. “I can’t!”

“I said, look at me…” the demon growled, growing impatient.

Dean felt the bed dipped. Long, strong fingers gripped his chin and forced him towards the demon. The hunter drew in a shuddering breath and opened his tear filled, green eyes. “No…” he whispered.

“There you are,” the demon purred. “Hello, big brother.”

“Sammy…” he whispered brokenly, his tears streaking down his face to moisten the pillow beneath his head.  
Sam Winchester bent forward and ran his tongue along the wet path his brother’s tears left. He hummed, pleased. “Delicious, bro. Nothing and no one taste as good as you do.”

“Bitch,” Dean whispered.

Sam grinned. “Jerk.” The demon straddled the bound hunter.

Dean refused to let show how much he appreciated that this was still his brother. 

Sam ran a hand along his brother’s strong chest and abdomen. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to touch this beautiful body of yours. How long I kept biding my time. How miraculous, I kept from killing each and every female you came in contact with. Almost gave myself away a few times. You are rather good at detecting demonic power. You know… those times when I would be playing pool and seemingly not paying attention to you and the newest slut that have thrown herself at you. You would look up suddenly and those quick, beautiful eyes of yours would scan the room for an unseen danger. Your eyes would land on me each time. You always suspected me subconsciously though. In your dreams, you knew who I was. But awake, I was innocent Sammy. Your precious baby brother.”

“Stop… please stop,” Dean pleaded.

“What’s the matter, big brother? Can’t handle the truth? Can’t handle the fact that you’ve always known that I am a demon?” Sam mocked, wickedly. His pure black eyes, dancing merrily.

“Stop it, just stop it, Sammy!” Dean yelled.

Sam growled, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. One that burned them both right down to their toes. The demon wasted no time in parting his brother’s plump lips and thrusting his tongue deep into the moist cavern. He immediately took control, wordlessly demanding the hunter’s submission.

The demon could feel the fight leave his brother making the hunter pliant.

Dean gave in. It wasn’t in him to fight his brother. All his life, whatever Sammy wanted, Dean made sure he got it. And this time was no different. On a deeper level, the hunter knew that this was right. Somehow, all their lives, this had been destined to happen.

“You’re mine. You know this, right? You are mine,” Sam growled against his lips and bit down. He sharp teeth pierced the fragile skin, drawing blood.

“Bro… bro… Dean… bro, wake up!”

Dean sat up quickly, heart pounding painfully in his chest. He pressed a frantic hand to his chest. “Wha…! What?!”

“Whoa there, big brother,” Sam said, steadying his brother by grasping his shoulders. He chuckled. “Must have been some dream, but it’s time to go. Got a gig in Indiana. Children missing.”

Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Yeah… ok. Just give me a few to shower.”

“No problem, Dean,” the younger Winchester said packing up their things.

Dean touched his unblemished lips. “A dream. Just a dream,” he murmured. He could still feel the phantom bite of his dream still fresh, yet his lips remained unmarked. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he closed the door behind him.

Sam smirked, his pure black eyes taking in every move of his brother hungrily. Soon. Very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback


End file.
